


A Movie and Cute Texts

by Desired_Misery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute pictures, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot, Texting, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desired_Misery/pseuds/Desired_Misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on headcanon #3036 posted on: http://bbcsherlockheadcanon.tumblr.com/ :</p><p>Mycroft texts Anthea adorable pictures and facts to cheer up her after breaking up with her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Movie and Cute Texts

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own Sherlock.  
> I do not own the picture in this. I got them from Google images.  
> This was not my idea. I merely made it into a flash fic.

Mycroft takes another sip of tea, before placing the cup down again. The great mind behind the british government threads his pale fingers together, musing. Pale blue eyes open to peer at the phone screen another time before closing. Should he….? No, it was too ordinary to apologize for something he didn’t do, and thus, without meaning. Besides, bringing up Anthea’s ex-boyfriend would make her unhappy-

Ah. That’s it.

Mycroft Holmes picks up his phone, pausing to think a moment to search for the perfect message. His adept fingers tap out the text with usual speed, and he proofreads it again before sending. Mycroft places his phone down and picks up his newspaper, a small smile curling his lips.

.o0o.

Curled up in a fuzzy blanket, Anthea watches her favorite Disney movie, ‘Brave’, sniffling. Mycroft’s PA snuggles further into her couch cushions, feeling pathetic. Thank goodness her boss had the tact and grace to offer her the day off. She sips at her tea, a comforting mix of herbs that always helps her wind down after a long day.

Ding! Anthea digs her phone out between the cushions of her couch. Mycroft’s ID pops up, and she almost groans until she opens the message.

>Hammerhead sharks can be rendered immobile for a quarter of an hour if tickled on their stomach. -MH

Anthea almost smiles, and puts her phone down, albeit puzzled. Why would he send something like that? She focuses back on the movie, watching as Merida rides through the forest on her large horse. A few minutes later, her phone dings again.

>A newborn giant panda weighs less than my cup of tea. -MH

Anthea pulls a smile at that, thinking of The Mycroft Holmes browsing the internet looking for baby pandas. She shoots him a quick text back, not watching the movie any longer.

>>Adorable!

>-MH

>>Aww! He’s so wrinkly!

Anthea replies, cooing at the adorable puppy. She grins at the phone, tapping out her responses. The next picture has her laughing.

>-MH

Anthea has to pause her movie, she is laughing so hard. Not because of the pictures but the idea of her boss sending her these pictures.

>>Awww! So cute! Why are you doing this?

>Proving a theory.

>>What theory?

>Women can be distracted with pictures of baby animals.

>>Alright, Mr. Holmes. Shall I create a folder with such images? It might be useful during boring parties.

>Brilliant. Thank you, Anthea.

Anthea smiles at the screen and taps out her reply.

>>No. Thank you, Mycroft. Really.

Exhausted after a long day of moping around, Anthea falls asleep when it was apparent that Mycroft was not going to reply again. Curled up in her blanket on her couch, Anthes falls asleep with a small smile on her face and ‘Brave’ frozen on the screen.

.o0o.

Mycroft rereads Anthea’s last text, a smaller smile playing on his lips. Anthea would be back to work the following day, he predicts, spending her spare time browsing adorable pictures on the internet. The politician picks up his paper again, placing the phone on his desk where he could see it. Mycroft Holmes didn’t have feelings, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about Anthea’s.


End file.
